Electronic submersible pumps (ESPs) can be disposed down a wellbore to pump fluids from the wellbore to the surface. ESPs can be disposed down the wellbore by a conduit which can transport the pumped fluid uphole. Additionally, ESPs are connected to a controller by a cable to communicate instructions, measurements, and/or power.